Arthurs Familiar Problem
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur has a bit of a problem.. He is a Witch from the most powerful Kirkland Clan but he has no familiar so his sister decides to get him one for his birthday... Except she didn't just get him one... Lots of smut and fluff USUK FRUK CANUK and many more!
1. Chapter 1

"Their all gits. The lot of them" hissed Arthur, collecting his things from the floor and stuffing them back in his bag and leaving before they could catch him again.

It was raining heavily outside- bloody brilliant! He had forgotten his umbrella! His golden hair was quickly soaked and raindrops beaded upon his long eyelashes.

 _Arthur wondered what it would be like to be the rain; forever changing state and visiting new places. The rain was beautiful, it was bold and daring. Visiting places no man would willingly venture…_

" **Meow!"**

The loud calling of Alice, an adorable Scottish fold, startled him from his train of thought. The cat had been awaiting him patiently a few blocks away from his home.

"Oh hello Alys, how did you get here?" he asked vaguely amused by the cat's presence. He was sure he had locked the door that morning but he wouldn't be surprised if the cat knew how to pick locks. Alana had probably sent it to escort him home. She was always such a worrywart…

"Meow!" Alice called, an exasperated expression on her face. Her Younger "Owner" always had his head in the clouds, it was a wonder she got fed so well.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he picked the impatient kitty up and continued on his long walk home.

Nothing could spoil his good mood now; he had left all the wankers that bullied him at school and the cuddly cat was purring in his arms, keeping him warm against the chill of the rain.

What else could he possibly want in life?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The front door was unlocked.

Arthur face palmed, not this again! Yet another disaster awaited him inside.

The house was a mess; it was almost as bad as the time Alistair had come home drunk as fuck and basically destroyed everything in the living room.

Arthur sighed; Alana had been practicing magic again.

Didn't he mention? The Kirkland Clan of Witches was the most powerful of all the clans. Much stronger than the Wang Covern, or the usurping Viking descendants… Even surpassing the ancient Karpusi and obviously easily above the almost useless Vargas's.

Oh and Alice is Alana's familiar.

Yeah, this was a completely normal Thursday for him- Alana must have finished work early so she always makes a beeline for the Magic Book. Alana does court trials for magic crimes... Maybe her finishing early was a good thing? Less crime less work…But more work kept her from making another mess… What a conundrum!

He went to the door to the basement and waved his hand to light the torches to illuminate the steep descent into the Kirkland family Magic Room. A room in a pocket dimension that no human can enter.

Arthur wasn't a human.

Arthur was a witch, just like the rest of his mad family- Witches were always as mad as a hatter, after all. You can't live that long and not go mad, however Arthur was only eighteen therefore he was nowhere near as mad as his 500 year old sister.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What happened this time?" he asked as he took in the bizarre scene before him.

"We may… have a bit of a problem" said Alana with a sheepish smile.

"Does this problem relate in any way to the mess upstairs?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

*Note that Kirkland witches always have emerald eyes and err impressive eyebrows.

"Well… Dylan said you wanted a familiar and I thought I could summon you one since it is your birthday tomorrow…" she replied cheerfully. Arthur sighed; familiar magic was Dylan's specialty. He probably just wanted Alana to get the present for him. Alana was better with elemental magic…

He wondered for a split second if she could teach him how to turn into rain.

Now's not the time for that Arthur. He chided himself before turning back to his sister who was waiting for judgement.

"What went wrong?" he asked patiently.

"Well, they- I mean **it** didn't like me and escaped." She replied quickly, wincing and waiting for him to yell but surprisingly he didn't.

"Did you bond it to me?" he asked calmly, taking a seat in his favourite armchair and picking out one of the largest books from the shelf, summoning it with the flick of his wrist.

"Yeah," she said, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Then it will come to me." He replied, engrossing himself with reading.

Alana sweatdropped, she had just dodged a bullet- she actually didn't know how many familiars she had summoned for him AND she had bonded him to ALL of them… She would be in so much trouble when Alistair finds out…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alistair sneezed, he rubbed at his nose and Dylan looked at him curiously.

"'s nothing lad, go back to studying- yer test is soon..."

"Is someone talking about you? Is it Arthur?" asked Dylan hopefully and Alistair rolled his eyes.

"I don't know boy- you can see him again when you've finished your time at the Academy. The test is soon, once that's done with we can move in with them. This is yer own fault you know; if you hadn't gotten into so many fights, fallen asleep in class and had just studied you'd be with him." scolded Alistair.

"Geez you sound like Alana and those bastards were asking for it! Besides if thing's weren't so boring without Arthur around then maybe I'd actually be able to stay awake in class!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

They say what you don't know won't hurt you but Arthur probably should have heard the voices from outside his bedroom window…

"Stop shoving!" grumbled Sam.

"Let me go-aru!" cried Yao Wang furiously.

"So that's him ve~ I wonder if he will eat pasta with me!" giggled Feliciano.

"Shut up stupido he's out rival! Only one person can win and no way am I letting a Kirkland bastardo win again!" barked Lovino causing his brother to cry.

"Waaaah Ludwig! Fratello's being mean!" cried Feliciano, running to his familiar to comfort.

"…Poor Arthur…" said Herakles Karpusi, waking up for a few moments

"Hai, I agree Herakles-san" sighed Kiku Wang.

Poor Arthur indeed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N

Review to tell me who Arthur's familiar should be!

The options are….

America and Canada! (if you vote America, Canada will be Arthur's familiar too!)

France!

Spain!

Other! (please specify)

There will be a lot of action with all of said people but he has to choose in the end…


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this fic got a really good reaction from you all! Thanks a lot to all those reviewers, I love my readers to death and really value your opinions and at the moment;

Canada + America = 5

Russia = 2

Vote now, it's still being determined~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur walked to school nonchalantly daydreaming about God knows what, he had no idea he was being followed because he was too wrapped up in his own little world of magic and wonder.

Inside Arthur's head is much more interesting than outside after all.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"He is sooooo hot! Is that really him?" sighed Alfred dreamily, in animal form.

"Mmmhmmm, that's him Alfred. Just don't screw up! That Lady summoned more than just is after all, so we have some serious competition… Are you listening to me?" hissed Matthew.

"Did ya say something Mattie?" asked Alfred snapping out of his fantasy scenarios with his new master.

"Never mind… We need a way in though, otherwise someone else will steal him away." Grimaced Matthew staring longingly at his Master as he walked onto the school grounds.

Wait, that's it!

I have an idea!" said Matthew with a broad smile, this may take a lot of time and energy but it was their best bet. Two blonde Labrador puppies suddenly stood up, their bodies changing rapidly from that of a dog to a human. Blonde hair shortened, blue eyes brightened and a school uniform appeared.

"Perfect!" announced the boy with longer hair and gentle demeanour; Matthew.

"Awesome dude!" grinned the blonde with a dazzling smile; Alfred.

"Now let's go get out Master~" they said in sync, their blue eyes gleaming possessively, lustfully and…

Full of love?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur sat down in his usual seat at the very back in the corner where he had a clear view out of the window and nobody would dare sit near him.

The trouble makers sat at the back;

Ivan Braginski, Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Bielshmidt… It wasn't really fair though, all his friends were in a different form and he was stuck in here dealing with the buffoons.

Roderich and Basch were in the room next door while Herakles and Kiku were down the hall but he would surely meet up with them later- they had most of their classes together being the best and brightest of their generation. Hmm… Maybe Joao would show up today? Unlikely, he hated school but at least Leon would be transferring in soon.

Sadly his closest friend of all, a vampire named Vlad, was currently on the run from a gang of hunters so he was left all by himself… Oh, what's with the commotion in the hallway? Sounds like someone picked a fight with Ivan, unlucky bastard must be new. Looked like his job as President was starting early…

A fight on the second week of term one? There will be hell to pay…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Matthew was panicking, nothing was going to plan. They had met two other familiar candidates in the hallway along with a fledgling witch. Alfred was fighting with the tall pale boy with silver hair and a Russian accent while the albino witch and Spanish familiar cheered him on.

Honestly, how did their master cope in such an environment? .god he can hear us. We are a disgrace to the Kirkland name! Fighting in a school hallway mere feet from their potential Master? Matthew wouldn't blame Arthur for rejecting the lot of them!

Shit,shit shit! There he is now! Nooooo! You blew it Alfred!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur walked out into the hallway and glared coldly at the bastards fighting.

"Unless you want detention, you should drop this immediately. Ivan, let the lad go, Gilbert and Antonio go to class you are exactly four minutes and thirty two seconds late, I will not tolerate it being five."

Ivan dropped Alfred horror stricken and the other two boys slipped hurriedly into the classroom.

"Now Ivan, explain yourself."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alfred and Ivan exchanged glares, there was no way they could tell Arthur they were fighting over who got to be his familiar- he would hate and abandon them in a heartbeat. A powerful witch such as he could have anyone he wanted!

"He started it" mumble Alfred sulkily.

"And I finished it, get to class!" scolded Arthur and the two walked inside with Arthur and Matthew behind them.

"Sorry about my brother" said Matthew sheepishly watching his new master out of the corner of his purplish-blue eyes.

"Its alright lad, I know what its like to have embarrassing brothers, no harm done." He replied with an enchanting smile that made Matthews heart melt. Yup, this man was definitely going to be their master no way was he going to let ANYONE get in his way…

Matthew smiled innocently as the teacher introduced them to the class, already planning their next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I have been updating this really often so I hope you all enjoy it! A massive thanks to my awesome readers I love you guys!

Review if possible and enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur was hot.

It was an undeniable irresistible fact that taunted the Labrador twins, Matthew and Alfred all day.

It was too much!

Arthur helped people a lot; he was a true gentleman. He bent over to pick up things that were dropped (giving them a wonderful display of his arse) and never failed to smile when someone had decent manners or proper grammar.

Matthew had been plotting all day, he had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. He decided to put one of them into action…

"Bonjour, Arthur isn't it?" said Matthew with a calculatedly cute yet shy smile.

"Yes, do you need something" replied Arthur with a faint smile. Matthew inwardly smirked at his next line;

"I err don't really know anyone here and I was wondering if you would mind showing me around?" he said widening his eyes with hope that was too desperate to be false.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It gets me out of French anyways, I don't hate the language but I do sit next to an annoying twat that actually comes from France and he loves calling m fucking m and crooning that blasted language to me!" Arthur blurted and blushed furiously. Matthew honestly had to try his hardest not to laugh, Arthur was so cute!

"Hey Arthur!" called an over enthusiastic Chinese boy with piercings and large (but not as large as Arthur's) eyebrows

"Oh hey Leo, what's up?" asked Arthur with that cute little half smile he reserved for his closest friends. (He had already witnessed it twice and it made his heart positively melt and he felt like swooning.

"Can I be Vice President? I wanna show that idiot Yao that I'm better than him! I know you refused him when he applied and now I want that place!" he spoke fast but pronounced his words very carefully.

Matthew chuckled, he was trying to sound English. It was like he was imitating Arthur reverently. Wizards always inspire that sort of thing though but he knew this new person was a wizard too but he seemed so harmless and very inexperienced.

He should at least be able to tell what Arthur and even what he himself was! Honestly- this kid was bizarre. Matthew realized he had missed the entire discussion but Leon skipped off happily so he had obviously gotten what he wanted.

He'd have to keep an eye on him… That Leon was too close to his Master for comfort in Matthew's opinion. It was obvious the kid had a crush on Master!

He was happy his Master was desirable but… He was HIS Master…

Nobody else could have him (minus Alfred)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back as he and Arthur talked. He learnt all about Arthur's brothers and his precious sister. Arthur loves tea and anything sweet (cute, cute, cute!)

Honestly, his new Master was perfect!

Polite, elegant, handsome, sophisticated and a true gentleman. He didn't flaunt his intellect but Matthew had never met anyone as knowledgeable as Arthur before in his entire life!

It just made him want Arthur even more!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Looks like that familiar is really going for it" mused Lukas as Matthew clung to Arthur's arm practically all day. Lukas was a tall violet eyed boy with blonde hair held in place by a cross hairpin.

"Hmph, as if Arthur would let such a petty envious creature have him! He is much too good for that!" scolded Vladimir, a boy with slicked back strawberry blonde hair and dark sunglasses that hid his ruby coloured eyes.

"Arthur is oblivious to the boy's intentions" said Lukas with a frown.

"True but no way am I letting that familiar take MY place! I have enough trouble with Jaoa, let alone someone who can hear his thoughts!" said Vladimir sulkily and Lukas chuckled.

"You're being childish."

"And you are too self-assured! No matter what YOU do Arthur will always smile and say no harm done! It isn't fair!" he whined and Lukas rolled his eyes.

"You are the one who practically lives with him half the time!" grumbled Lukas.

"We're both lovesick idiots huh" sighed Vladimir and Lukas nodded in agreement.

"It's Arthur's fault for being irresistible" pouted Vladimir and Lukas rolled his eyes again.

Nothing ever changed with them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A tall alabaster alter shone in the sunlight. It was beautiful and hummed with power…

"Are the preparations complete?" asked Alana dressed in her traditional emerald green cloak and robe.

"Yes my lady, everything is in order."

"Then let the competition begin! It's already clear who the winner will be though…" she chuckled. "Come Alice, we have to get dinner ready!"

"Yes, my lady" purred Alice and the two of them returned through the portal and left the Altar empty to wait for the next Kirkland to visit.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	4. Chapter 4

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alfred and Matthew decided to sit outside for lunch and plan their next move. Arthur had gone to the Disciplinary Council Office for a meeting and they couldn't follow him in there- not with so many sorcerers about. They wanted to keep their presence on a need to know basis only.

Alfred however managed to screw up that plan.

"So, you two are the new competition?" asked a cheerful Spanish boy with tanned skin, wavy brown locks and olive green eyes. The two boys who where with him earlier- Ivan and the albino stood a little ways behind, eyeing them warily.

"Oui." replied Matthew hesitantly, trying to keep his polite façade. If they thought they weren't competition, they'd back down.

"What's it to you?" snorted Alfred and Matthew inwardly groaned. Alfr4ed always had to be the Alpha male and start something. Arthur wont be pleased.

"Oh, nothing really pup, just thought I'd check out the other competitors but it turns out there aren't any. Just some stupid _mutts_ that don't know their place." replied Antonio cheerfully. The two began to circle each other, exchanging glares and snarls before Alfred finally snapped, he launched himself at him growling but Antonio just stepped out the way laughing airily.

"Ooh the pup thinks he's an alpha dog! Scary" chuckled Antonio and Alfred threw a punch, causing Antonio snarled, shoving Alfred backwards. Alfred shoved him back indignantly and Antonio growled ferociously, shoving Alfred to the floor and started tearing into the young blonde, the students that had gathered to watch, egging them on.

Matthew exhaled loudly, Alfred had really done it this time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

This was it. Kiku took a deep breath and faced Arthur... God he was so handsome. Elegant face, petite form and emerald eyes that pierced your soul. He had never met anyone like him before, he knew they were young- especially for witches and they were from warring clans but he just couldn't help himself! Arthur had been so kind to him when he moved to England from Japan, he made his life so much easier and he slowly fell hopelessly in love the blonde Brit.

"So, Kiku what was it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Arthur curiously, shoving his books into his locker. God, he couldn't wait to get to the library- the club meeting had been so stressful.

 **This was it. Kiku's big moment.**

"W-well Asa-San, I was wondering if you would-" Kiku started only to be cut off by his step brother who came barrelling down the hallway screaming Arthur's name. No way, he wouldn't let Leon ruin this for him, he always ruined everything! It was bad enough he was Arthur's shadow back at the Academy- it had been his won fault for suggesting he be sent to England for his studies. After all, every witch had to spend at least five years training at one of the numerous top secret facilities...

Leon had the advantage here; the ball was permanently in his court.

"Arthur! Arthur come quickly! Antonio and the new boy are fighting!" yelled Leon, eagerly awaiting Arthur's dominant side to come out, it was what attracted him to Arthur initially but now he adored the Brit in every sense of the word. It didn't matter he was younger or that he wasn't as smart; he was a Wang and Wang's always get what they want.

"Stupid wankers, as if I'd let them get away with fighting on the school grounds!" Hissed Arthur, immediately leaving Kiku and storming towards the front yard. Kiku sighed and Leon gave him a triumphant smirk before following after the blonde.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" roared Arthur, shoving past

"Honestly! Why can't you three just stop with your ridiculous bullying! I'm taking Alfred to the nurse and if I catch you three again I'm the one you'll have to deal with. Remember what happened last time. When I beat all three of you for attacking Dylan?" snapped Arthur, causing all three of them to freeze and turn as white as a sheet. He turned, beckoning to Matthew and Leon to follow as he pulled Alfred to the infirmary keeping an iron clad grip on the Familiar's tanned arm.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ow, ow OW!" Alfred hissed as Arthur bandaged his arm and pressed an icepack to his black eye. Arthur watched him thoughtfully, searching for any other obvious injuries.

"Its your fault for starting something!" scolded Matthew, watching his master admiringly.

"Sorry about those three, I should keep them on a tighter leash." grimaced Arthur and Leon grinned wildly, like he knew something Arthur didn't.

"Well as soon as you mentioned what happened with Dylan- you should've seen their faces!" cackled the Chinese boy. He hated those three bastards- they had always been bullies. He just never realised they were familiars.

"What happened?" asked Matthew curiously. This was the perfect opportunity to learn more about his adorable new Master.

"Arthur beat the shit out of them! He was so awesome!" beamed Leon and Arthur just looked bashful.

"Woah dude that's awesome!" cheered Alfred, gaining a new-found respect for his Master but he should have recognised the bloodlust in Arthur's dangerous gaze.

"It's no big deal. They were bullying Dylan." Arthur mumbled, looking embarrassed by the compliments. Matthew narrowed his eyes, apparently his Master was very modest... He'd have to change that.

"Who's Dylan?" frowned Matthew, worried it was his boyfriend.

"Arthur's twin, he's living with Arthur's oldest brother Alistair, God knows where. They video chat every night and-"

"That's enough Leon." said Arthur firmly but quietly.

"Aww you really miss him huh?" cooed Leon and Arthur gave him a miserable smile.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Arthur replied with a far away expression on his face, leading Matthew to believe there was much more to his master than meet the eye.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I decided to extend this story a little so I edited the first and fourth chapters... Only some little things but I'm building up to something pretty big...

Sorry for uploading the wrong thing!

Hope you like it~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur let go of the breath he had been holding as the noises of the hunting party faded. He was in some back alleyway, he had been on his way home from school when he was attacked by some burly blonde in black leather. God could they get any tackier? He didn't even wear it well- Feliks would have a fit if he saw them...

Right, back to his life threatening injury.

"Bastards" he hissed in pain, collapsing against the brick wall, slowly extracting the arrow that had been lodged in his side. He had to think fast and keep pressure on the wound to stop himself from bleeding out. Why did this always happen to him? If only he had a Familiar this sort of thing wouldn't happen...

"Dylan was right, I do need a Familiar, at least then those bastards wouldn't bother me ever again..." he sighed dramatically and sent a text to Alana's emergency number, waiting for back up to arrive. His sister had often told him stories about the Salem Witch trials, she was born in 1515 and lived through the worst of it. She even burnt at the stake once, if Brandon's stories were true... So many innocent lives lost. So many Witches killed.

Alana was right, the Hunters were the true evil- not the Witches.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Matthew smirked at Arthurs words; that was practically a plea for help.

Ah~ His Master finally accepted him, now to complete his first unofficial order~

"Come along Alfred, we have some Hunters to Kill~" he giggled, dragging his brother towards the Hunting Party and changing into Labradors then into blonde wolves.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alana appeared with the usual dramatic green puff of smoke, immediately rushing to her brother's side.

"I'm going to rip their hearts from their chests and send them to hell" snarled Alana as she stripped Arthur's shirt and laid her hands on the wound.

"Alana, calm yourself," warned Arthur.

"Fine.. Fine. Let's just go." she huffed, snapping her fingers and they were suddenly in their living room.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bored.

God Dylan was bored.

Only five more minutes, five more minutes until this stupid test was over and he could finally move back in with his family. He was sick of Alistair and sick of the vindictive bastards who had the nerve to call themselves witches when they couldn't even summon a Familiar. He glared at the clock, then at the teacher who cowered before him.

Heh, Emerald eyes of the Kirkland's got a bad rep after Alana lost her temper during her Competition... Ah, he wouldn't have to enter it- thanks to Arthur being so strong but maybe he would be able to protect his precious Arthur, all he had to do was pass this fucking test...

If only his side wasn't throbbing... He wondered if he'd accidently walked into the table again...

Wait... Arthur.

God these five minutes were dragging on, how could time move so slowly when he needed to reach Arthur?

He really hated the Academy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur awoke in his living room, a nasty scar the only reminder of his first Hunter encounter.

"Alana?" he called weakly.

"I'm here" she called, walking into the room with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"You...You went to kill the Hunters didn't you?" he mumbled, taking the glass and pills from her hands.

"How did you know?" she replied sheepishly.

"You smell like a Familiar... I know that smell..." he whispered, his eyes drooping and Alana took the glass from his hand as he fell asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

SLAP.

Leon recoiled from the blow, stumbling away from his Step-Mother. Kiku and Yao flinched at the sound. Even though Yao was five hundred years old, he still couldn't defy her. Kiku would never dare to try.

"How dare you talk to me you little brat!" she hissed as he glared at her challengingly.

"Talk to you how, you old hag? I don't want to be here and you don't want me here so why shouldn't I voice my opinion?" he replied bitterly.

"Don't use that tone with me boy! I will never let you leave"

"Yeah? Just watch me. I'll be joining the Kirkland Clan; at least then I'll be guaranteed to win when my turn to compete comes. All your training does is make me tired, weak and obedient. A Kirkland witch would have already Killed their first demon by my age, not stuck in the house learning social etiquette and tai-chi! I'm not a freaking Doll!" he snarled.

"Oh? And how would you know what a Kirkland Whore is like?" sneered Lady Wang cockily.

"Since I decided to bond with one" he replied bravely, causing his two brother's to gasp.

She slapped him again and again and again until he had backed as far as he could get from her. A nasty bruise forming upon the side of his face, just like many others hidden beneath his clothing from years of beatings and an incredibly skinny figure from the lack of food. He wouldn't have lived this long if it hadn't been for Arthur and Alana. He couldn't stay here any longer.

"As if you would be worthy of bonding with a Kirkland. Those whore's only spread their legs to the rich and powerful. You are neither rich nor powerful." she laughed mockingly.

"Aren't I?" he challenged, causing the Lady in the kimono to narrow her cold, dead eyes. They always reminded him of a dead fish.

"I'm leaving! Just try and stop me!" he stormed out of the house and Lady Wang turned her wrath to her other sons.

"Useless selfish brat!" she shrieked, throwing her wine glass against the wall.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Leon knocked on the window thrice, causing Arthur to grin and open the balcony windows.

"Hey, Leo what's up?" he chuckled, letting his friend inside before re-locking the window. "And why do you have a suitcase?"

"Arthur... I've abandoned my clan and I plan to join the Kirkland's. I've finally had enough of my mother treating like a porcelain doll! So, I'm joining you guys. It's just- just too much for me to bear Arthur. Please, Arthur... Please!" sobbed Leon.

Arthur blinked in shock before hurriedly throwing his arms around the boy he had always seen as his younger brother.

I...See. It's okay Leon, you don't have to worry about them any more. You're more than welcome here, you already know that" replied Arthur, gently leading Leon to the bed.

"Everything's going to be fine." Said Arthur quietly, reassuringly rubbing his back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

That was how Alana found them in the morning. Curled up together on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined.

"A-Alana!" said Arthur rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I saw this happening sooner or later, the Kirkland Clan would be more than happy to welcome a bright young mind such as Leon into the fold. You are now Leon Wang-Kirkland, be prepared for the Kirkland way of life" she said with a wicked grin and the Chineeseboy smiled back.

"I cant wait."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"He...He slept with Master." said Alfred horrified.

"Don't Alfred, their relationship is brotherly- nothing more and nothing less. He is ours, weather he knows it or not."

"What about the bond?" asked Alfred with a frown.

"The Bond isn't what you think, Alfred. It's like parabatai from City of Bones. A bond of mutual trust and respect, they will hunt together and yes, sometimes sleep together but there's no romantic feelings involved; only brotherly love. Or the Oath shall be broken." explained Matthew.

"Wow Mattie you're so smart!" beamed Alfred.

"I just hope Master will see thing's our way... We need to speed things u a little."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast in the Kirkland household was pure and utter chaos, the food making itself as Alana attempted to get ready for work whilst eating toast. Alistair arguing with Arthur through the looking glass on the wall in front of the table, Dylan chirping his opinion every few minutes. Leon felt bewildered by the sight, then he suddenly burst out laughing. Life here was already _waaay_ better than life back home. Breakfast there was eaten in silence, nobody was allowed to speak, children were to be seen and not heard- words the Wang Clan lived by.

The Kirkland Clan however...

They were simply amazing. So far he hadn't been woken at three in the morning for tai-chi or been forced to practice his magic so much his hands felt numb or _entertaining_ any of his mother's guests. They all wanted sex; a service the Wang clan was known for, how hypocritical for his step-mother to call Arthur a whore.

Leon tucked into his pancakes, chuckling at the amount of syrup Arthur poured on his- the Kirkland's all had a sweet tooth, he supposed it was because of the magic they used... He started when Alana hugged him, then proceeded to kiss Arthur on the cheek.

"Bye you two! I need to go to the court, to make the arrangements for Leon's adoption- I already have a hearing. Leon's stomach flipped, out of excitement or anticipation he wasn't sure. Witches are allowed to take custody of fledglings, (Witches who haven't experienced the surge and aren't bound to their house yet)

Alana and Arthur had just accepted him into their household overnight. Sure it had been rushed and a rash decision but something told him that the Kirkland's would accept him completely...

They were nice like that.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Leon nervously followed Arthur into the garden after breakfast. It was a large section of grass, a fountain near the back fence.

" Leon. I've brought you here to teach you magic, you must never reveal what you learn to another soul." said Arthur seriously. Leon blinked, staring at him in surprise.

Kirkland magic was incredibly powerful; they didn't give up their secrets easily.

From all the stories Yao used to tell him, Kirkland's are unpredictable and incredibly powerful. had used them as wild cards during the Witch wars. They were unstoppable, heartless killing machines on the battlefield and many feared them even now. However many of those stories were biased because Yao had fought alongside the enemy.

The Enemy.

Panic rose as he realised exactly who he was with and what his mother would do when she found out- no. Not his step-mother, she was nothing to him now. He forced his panic to recede and Arthur gave his hand a squeeze.

No, he was here. With Arthur, safe.

Arthur was safe.

Arthur had been his rock ever since they met in the Academy and bonded. The bond kept him sane and he dreaded the day when someone else would be added to it- that was how a coven originally functioned but now there was too many members compared to the original thirteen in each.

For now, he'd just enjoy it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Are you ready?"

Leon nodded, letting out a shaky breath- not trusting his voice.

"Close your eyes." Arthur ordered softly. He obediently followed his order.

"Picture the sea." Leon frowned at that, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "The water is the magic, it is controlled by the moon. In this equation you are the moon." Arthur's voice was like silk and he found he could see it all, he could feel the sand beneath his feet and see the vast blue ocean...

It was beautiful.

"Can you feel the energy flowing?"

He could, it was ebbing and flowing, following the tide in and out, in and out. Steady and calming, a perfect constant to keep him grounded. It was alive and everywhere.

"Now, call the energy to you- gather it in any way you see fit." Arthur instructed, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

Leon inhaled sharply, his fist closed as if he was holding something- then he violently hurled it towards the fence. A sizzling sound caused his eyes to snap open, Arthur merely smiled.]

"You're a conjurer, that's quite a rare talent." said Arthur sounding impressed.

"A c-conjurer?" Leon relied wrinkling his nose in confusion, causing Arthur to chuckle softly.

"Yes. You are able to manifest energy out of thin air- eventually you will be able to create solid objects such as furniture or even a clone if you're strong enough." said Arthur and Leon stared at the scorch mark on the fence in awe.

"Woof!" a blonde Labrador trotting into the garden and sat at Arthur's side, licking the blonde's hand his tail wagging fiercely. Leon laughed, he recognised Alfred immediately and the dog sent a smirk his way. Arthur petted him absently deep in thought.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey Arthur, when did you get a dog?"

"He's not mine, he shows up on occasion begging for treats and cuddles. He's too cute to resist" replied Arthur sheepishly.

"I'll bet he does" Leon chuckled, Arthur adored cute things- the puppy dog eyes would _always_ get you what you want from him.

"Oh shut it Leo" replied Arthur bashfully.

"Hey Art, will you tell me what your magic is now?" asked Leon eagerly, noting that Alfred's ears perked up when he said it. He knew using magic would strengthen the desire to serve him.

"I'd rather not" Arthur mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Pleeeeeaaaasseeeeeee" whined Leon, joining the dog in giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" sighed Arthur, snapping his fingers and causing shadows to appear, dancing and changing as he waved his hands.

"Us Kirkland's manifest our emotions using magic, you never know what you're going to get, our magic releases our inner desires. Alana controls fire, she releases her rage constantly, her anger comes from her helplessness and inability to control the situation- fire is unpredictable. Dylan is wind, he's such a worrier, always flittering about and searching for the right path and going wherever he wishes. Alistair is earth, so very very stubborn. I control shadows... The shadows release my inner darkness, my hate for cruelty and desire for a brighter future. I want peace and justice." said Arthur, swallowing hard.

"Then why isn't it light that you control" whispered Leon.

"I lost hope. I no longer believe I am able to achieve peace without power and knowledge... That incident showed me that."

Leon remembered it clear as day, Arthur was kidnapped, whisked away from the Academy grounds in broad daylight, then tortured repeatedly...

"Hope. That's something you've given me" replied Leon quietly and Arthur smiled.

"Good. You deserve it." replied Arthur decisively.

"So do you Arthur."

With that, the dog slipped away; he absolutely had to talk to Matthew about this...


	7. Chapter 7

Woah, I have to warn you guys Spuk first and second...

I LOVE YOU GUYS! 18 reviews! You deserve love~~~~~~

Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _The two of them stumbled into the closet, barely remembering to close the door as they passionately kissed, Antonio shoving his tongue down Arthur's throat as the brit tore off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere._

 _"Mmm are we really doing this at school mi amore? Francis might shoot me~" whispered Antonio breathily into Arthur's ear, causing him to shudder._

 _"Fuck Francis" mumbled Arthur, kissing Antonio's tanned skin._

 _"No! The only one you will ever fuck is me" Antonio half purred half snapped, intent on pleasing his lover._

 _"Whatever you say Anthony" replied Arthur mildly, causing the Spanish boy to grin. He loved it when Arthur got catty; it was a rare occurrence for Antonio to be challenged- his pack would never have dared._

 _But his witch was different._

 _"Oh Arthur...The things you do to me! I couldn't take it any longer- the way he was staring at you in class... You're mine now, not his! He lost the right when he cheated on you!" Antonio snarled, sinking his teeth into Arthur's neck and the Witch let out a breathy moan, green eyes hazing over in lust and pleasure. Antonio's breath caught in his throat, he reverently kissed him again; it was so sweet like honey and sugar and **magic.** So sweet yet so powerful. So perfect._

 _"God Arthur" hissed Antonio, slipping the lube from his back pocket and smirking at Arthur's raised eyebrow. The two ground against each other, it was so hot and hard and my god Antonio would've come right then and there but no- he had to save it until he was actually inside Arthur. The thought made him shudder in want._

 _"I love you Arthur" he whispered, slipping a lubed finger into Arthur's hole, causing him to gasp and Antonio to moan. He couldn't wait to be inside him. He couldn't wait to stake his claim again and again; he knew it was wha6t the wolf within him desired but he whole heartedly agreed._

 _One finger became two and two became three as he desperately searched for the spot that would make Arthur release the most delicious sound-_

 _"Ahhh!" Arthur moaned and Antonio ginned ferally._

 _"Gotcha" smirked Antonio and Arthur gave him an unamused stare._

 _"Got what love? I believe I have you" said Arthur dropping onto Antonio's cock and making him cry out. Forget heaven; this was the place he wanted to when he died. Him and Arthur, together forever._

 _"love you love you love you" said Antonio peppering him with kissed, causing Arthur to giggle._

 _"Love you two git now move!" demanded Arthur, grinding his hips and causing Antonio to snap._

 _He ruthlessly pounded into Arthur, pale legs encircling his waist as he pinned him against the wall._

 _Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine. Kept running through his mind and as soon as he found Arthur's prostate he abused it thoroughly. Then, everything went white and he howled in completion then hoped to God Arthur hadn't heard him._

 _Nope, he was too wrapped up in post orgasmic bliss.. How cute~_

 _"Love you Arthur" he whispered sweetly._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Then he woke up.

Antonio let out a high pitched whine of despair when he realised he wasn't with Arthur. I had been his own fault they had broken up- he had gotten too possessive and demanding, always trying to monopolize his time and restrict his freedom. If only he hadn't been a stubborn fool Arthur wouldn't have gone back to Francis.

Francis.

The name left a sour taste in his mouth as he cleaned his teeth. Arthur and Francis were _inseparable._ Hell, even Dylan liked Francis better than he liked Antonio and he wanted to kill the man! It just wasn't fair; Francis always got everything.

Well, not everything.

He didn't get Arthur.

Antonio couldn't help but smile at that thought, he got dressed and texted Ivan that he'd be early. He could use a break from all this pining.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Matthew listened to Alfred's report (mildly jealous of all the attention he had gotten) and nodded his head.

He had suspected something like this; no wonder his master was always on edge, he needed Matthew and Alfred to show him their true adoration for him; their master was theirs...

And he was perfect.

No other word could be used to describe him.

A kind but broken heart, an intelligent and analytical mind beautiful body... Nobody had ever made him feel this way before- he knew familiars weren't supposed to LOVE their witches but he had fallen for Arthur hook, line and sinker.

All he had to do was ensure the Brit fell in love with him back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ivan sighed, he had suddenly been struck with nostalgia when his older sister told him it was snowing in Russia... He remembered when he and Arthur were close as children, he had never dreamed the adorable, kind but shy boy would be his master...

But it was like fate.

Arthur had taught him so much...

The memory he loved the most was the time Arthur taught him to ice skate, they were thirteen at the time and he had never seen anything as beautiful as Arthur dancing across the ice. There had been hot chocolate's with marshmallows and whipped cream, given to them by Alana and no matter how many times he fell or failed, Arthur never yelled once.

Arthur was lovely, in nature and mind. Patience of a saint and heart of gold- that's what his sister used to say... He had found his ideal match in Arthur and compared everyone to him, even after he moved back to Russia at fifteen and lost all contact with his beloved.

He was happy to be back, even happier that Arthur was single; not with Antonio or Francis... Alone and available...

Now was the time to strike~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! I can spend a lot more time on this now, so...

Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur uttered a stream of curses as he tried to jam everything into his bag, if Alfred hadn't whined about not being able to see him over the weekend he wouldn't be in this mess. He was going to be late for the council meeting and Yao would be on his ass 24/7 all because of Alfred fucking Jones. Why he couldn't be more like Matthew-

"Hello Arthur, what's wrong?"

Speak of the devil-or rather think. Arthur beamed at the blonde, not noticing the Canadian's blush or adoring stare- God Arthur was dense not to see something so very obvious.

Kiku saw it and that definitely wasn't good news for Matthew.. Kiku could be very... Over protective of his Asa-san.

"Asa-San, are you coming to the meeting?" asked Kiku politely.

He _definitely_ wasn't staring at Arthur's ass when he dropped his book in surprise to his sudden appearance. Matthew narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Japanese boy, inching slightly closer to his Master.

"Ah! Kiku, you surprised me. Yes, I am coming, where's Herakles?" said Arthur with a bashful smile. Matthew inwardly swooned at the sight. He was sooooo cute!

"I think he has gone on ahead, I couldn't find him at break" explained Kiku and Arthur surprised the with a musical burst of laughter and a fond smile.

"Yes, he's probably fallen asleep somewhere, have you tried the library? He loves it there."

"Oh? How do you know Asa-san?" asked Kiku in a silky voice.

Arthur shivered , then frowned confusedly, there weren't any windows open... Oh well. Matthew grimaced at his Master's discomfort, Arthur's self awareness needed some improvement but it was cute the way Master trusted his friends. Not his fault he's chosen the wrong ones. Not his adorable self's fault at all~

"He and my sister went to Magic school together, she used to hide in the library and she sat with him on a whim. Makes you wonder how old he is, doesn't it?" mused Arthur and Kiku's murderous aura dissipated.

"Ah, Alana-Sama is currently on the council isn't she?"

"Yeah, Lanney's always complaining about the old geezers" sniggered Leon, slinging his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

He seemed... Different. Confident and- sexy!? Matthew and Kiku stared at him in shock.

"Hey Leo," grinned Arthur. Leon winked at him before looking back at his former brother.

"Oh, hello Kiku" said Leon coldly... He- he sounded just like Arthur! The way he walked, his attitude- even his appearance had changed! His hair was cut short and he had piercings- how did that happen! Kiku was scandalised but Arthur just seemed... Proud.

"Hello Leon-San" replied Kiku, trying to recover from the shock.

"Surprised?" he smirked and Arthur snorted.

"Come now Leo, there's no need to rub it in his face- that reminds me. I forgot to ask you if you're okay with coming over to the Kirkland Mansion during the half term? I can garuntee you Halloween will be like nothing yo have ever experienced before" Arthur said with a confident smirk.

"Oh Arthur darling, I would love to" purred Leon and they both burst into laughter.

Kiku shifted, he totally wasn't jealous. It wasn't as if he wanted to spend an entire week at a beautiful mansion in the English country side with his one true love Arthur and the incredible Kirkland family. He definitely didn't watch the Kirkland's in awe as they easily took control and made everyone realise just how behind they were, in pretty much every respect.

Yup, totally not jealous.

"Ah anyway, we're going to be late, meet me in our spot okay, Leo, Matthew? Tell Alfred and Vlad if you see him- oh and tell him I cant wait to see him and to stop hiding from me. I'm not annoyed" Arthur's babbling made Matthew go dreamy eyed so Leo took the initiative.

"No problem Art, don't sweat it" Leon grinned easily, patting him on the back and Arthur smiled.

"Thanks' Leo, bye Matthew" he gave them on last charming smile before going up the stairs with Kiku following closely behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Enjoy~~~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur hesitantly drew his blade and Alistair smirked, he knew his little brother wouldn't be as eager as Dylan to strike him. Arthur had always been the gentle one with the pets and sewing.

"Come on little brother, show me what you've got?"

He was fast, Alistair barely had time to block before the second blow came.

Hah, looks like he underestimated Arthur. Little brother isn't so little any more.

"Woah! You're awesome Art!" whooped Leon from the sidelines. Alistair still wasn't sure what to make of the chineese boy, he was smart and loyal but would he be able to fit in? Their family was pretty weird...

Dylan definitely wouldn't like him. Dylan never liked Arthur' friends though, he almost mauled Francis (Alistair secretly cheered him on- he and the Frog had dated for a while and it had ended messily) but Leon seemed decent...

"Eyes on me brother dearest" snarked Arthur, disarming the red head and pinning him to the floor.

"Damn Art, you've gotten fast" chuckled Brandon, he was leaning against the doorway of the mansion's practice room. Leon was rather wary of the red head, apparently he and Alana were pranksters and nobody was safe when they were on the prowl.

"Where's lanney?" asked Arthur, nonchalantly letting Alistair up.

"I dunno, probably out front greeting the guests. Speaing of which, mum wants us ready." shrugged Brandon with a grin and Arthur groaned.

"I swear she holds these events just to humiliate us." said Arthur miserably.

"It's not that bad" said Leon reassuringly.

"Thanks Leon, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here and I had to mingle with idiots all night" replied Arthur with a dramatic sigh.

The four of them left the practice room and headed for the stairs, none of them wanted to change into their costumes (minus Leon) but their mother was very... Persuasive.

/ / / / / / / /

Arthur came out pouting, he wore a long green robe an Leon wore a matching red robe.

"...Me and Arthur match" he said with a small smile. Arthur blushed adorably and Leon sniggered.

"Aye, so do me and Brandon" chuckled Alana.

She wore a green Victorian ball gown with her hair braided down her back and a tiara.

"Well you do look fabulous" he smirked.

"Thank you darling" she snorted, curtseying.

"It's time to face the music" called Brandon. Arthur burst out laughing at his older brother in a top hat and tails.

"Oh god you look ridiculous!"

"Shut up Arthur, you're wearing a dress" hissed Brandon, turning red to match his hair.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Leon froze when he saw his step mother across the room.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he spat, clinging onto Arthur's sleeve.

"I have no idea" replied Arthur with narrowed eyes.

"She's not on the guest list" came a voice from behind.

"Vlad! So glad you could make it!" beamed Arthur, hugging the vampire.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world" replied Vlad bearing his teeth in a smile.

Arthur signalled Alana, who left a crowd of Clan heads and glided over.

"What's up" she asked quietly.

"Lady Wang's here." said Arthur, narrowing her eyes at the women in a kimono stood next to Kiku.

"She's not on the guest list" frowned Alana.

"I know." replied Arthur, glaring when their eyes met across the room.

"I'll get rid of her" Alana said eyeing the women distastefully.

"Don't cause a scene" he warned.

"Too late~" she smirked, sashaying in the lady's direction.

"This'll be fun to watch" chuckled Vladimir.

Arthur simply sighed through his nose and linked with Leon, squeezing his arm in a gesture of support.

/ / / / / / / /

"Lady Wang!" said Alana in a loud but cheerful voice, Kiku knew that tone and quietly slipped away before his step mother noticed.

"Oh er Miss Kirkland, lovely too see you" said Lady Wang.

"Your Ladyship, who invited you this evening?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business girl" she replied, looking at Alana as if she was something she had stood in and some of the Guests were beginning to stare.

"Do you even know who I am" asked Alana looking hurt and very very innocent.

"I don't see why I should child, run along back to mummy" she sneered.

Lady Wang didn't even know the Princess of the Kirkland Clan's name. Most of the Guest's were surprised Alana hadn't challenged her to a duel or that Brandon hadn't rushed to her defence.

Kirkland' didn't take kindly to being looked down on.

"Need some help my lady?" asked a scandalised older relative.

"Councilman, what a pleasant surprise!" said Lady Wang, trying to push in front of Alana, thinking he had come to help her.

"Yes, I would agree if only your name was on the Guest list and you hadn't disturbed my poor niece's evening" replied the Councilman coldly.

"Your niece Councilman?" asked Lady Wang suddenly realising that she should have checked who she was talking to and turned to chastise Kiku- only to realise he wasn't even there but was across the hall with her Ex Step son and the next head of House.

"Yes, Miss Wang. This is Alana Kirkland, I believe she is older than you and the name you will know her by is the Emerald Magician. She is Master Arthur's older sister and the Queen's firstborn daughter. Alana is also the youngest member on the council."

"Uncle, you needn't go so far," chuckled Alana.

"Nonsense Alana, I already knew this was your intention from the start- you wouldn't have paid this Hag any attention otherwise."

"Now Lady Wang, would you kindly leave the premesis? You have overstayed your welcome. However your son is welcome to stay as long as he likes" said Alana in a sweet voice.

Lady Wang stormed from the room looking humiliated and Alana sighed in relief.

"That was quite a show darling"

"Mother!" beamed Alana, hugging her warmly.

"I didn't know you had it in you" smiled her Uncle.

"Ah, you did most of the work" she said sheepishly.

"And you didn't zap her to Africa" said her Uncle dryly.

"Come on! That was one time and I only intended to send him to his bedroom" she sulked.

"At least now that dreadful women is gone" sniffed her Majesty.

"Indeed mother, now if you will excuse me I need to go back to Arthur and Leon" she curtseyed before dancing across the room proudly.

"She's really grown up" said her uncle fondly.

"I wonder if Arthur has too..." murmured the Queen with a gentle smile.

/ / / / / / /


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Enjoy~~~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Kirkland house hold is quiet 90% of the year. Alana and Arthur live apart from their parents in one place and Alistair looks after Dylan in their apartment on Magic Academy Campus. However when ALL the children are home...

SMASH

"Brandon!" sighed Arthur, pinching the bridge of his nose. He as sat in an armchair with Leon perched on the arm, reading the book over his shoulder. Leon raised his eyebrow at the smashed vase, Brandon had a bat in one hand and the ball- well, it had flown through the vase.

"Ooops" said Brandon, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah mum's gonna kill you~" snickered Dylan from the doorway. He narrowed his eyes at Leon for a moment but decided it was innocent and he would let it pass. Actually, he had taken a liking to the boy; he was broken but... He and Arthur just sort of clicked.

"Shut up brat! Where were you last night anyways?" the red head snapped.

"'Lana's going to kill you" said Alistair amusedly. He had coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, it was only 8 am after all.

"C'mon guys! Don't tell her!" Brandon pleaded.

"Tell me what?" asked Alana, she was dressed in a green silk nightie with matching slippers and a white dressing gown. In fact, they were all in their pyjama's. Arthur in red pants with a button down shirt, Alistair in blue pants and a plain white t-shirt, Dylan in an orange version of Arthur's and Leon in a black shirt and red sweatpants that hang loose off his too skinny frame.

"...Shit."

"Oh Brandon, you broke the vase again?" she sighed, Leon smirked at how much she and Arthur were alike...But Arthur was definitely cuter- he'd have Leon's head for calling him that.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Hmm, just don't do it again" she waved her hand and it fixed itself, then she sat on the sofa beside Dylan and Alistair.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well you're in a good mood" remarked Alistair with a raised eyebrow. Alana shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

"I've just been talking to Erik-

"Your boyfriend" said Brandon, the Kirkland's were rather... Territorial.

" Who is NOT my boyfriend. And he said that Herakles told him that he'd heard from Kiku who was told by Eliza that the familiar's have been issued a notification that they have to find a Master which means the competition is coming up soon!" she announced.

Arthur frowned an Alice meowed in agreement to his discomfort. Finding a familiar isn't a process to be rushed, Alana found Alice at thirteen but Alistair didn't have his until he was twenty and their father when he was thirty four. It just happens, no rushing necessary.

"Oh! Did you guy's hear about that kidnapping, apparently it was the same guys who took Arthur-" Brandon faltered, realising what he had said and Dylan sent him a death glare.

 _the same guys who took Arthur_

 **the same guys who took Arthur**

"I'm going upstairs, I need to think about something" mumbled Arthur rather abruptly, standing up and leaving as fast as he could.

Dylan followed after him, looking concerned and Leon looked unsure whether to follow or not.

"I didn't mean to" said Brandon miserably.

"I know lad, it isn't your fault. Just be a little more sensitive to the poor lad, eh?" Alistair said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

Brandon sighed heavily and Alana patted his shoulder reassuringly.

/ / / / / / / /

Leon and Arthur hadn't spent a moment apart for weeks, Leon didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Dylan was his REAL brother by blood, he was only brother in name and he couldn't even count on that just yet. In truth, he was terrified at the very thought of Arthur getting sick of him, it made him nauseous. Arthur was everything to him, he gave Leon a reason to gather his strength and finally speak up. Arthur was worth the beating's his mother put him through, if only he could stay by his side it would be more than enough.

Arthur made him feel like he was walking on air, living in a fantasy land far away where the trees were made of candyfloss, the grass was blue and everything was perfect. That he hadn't been beaten, abused and he hadn't been coerced into having sex with strangers, that the life his step mother put him through was nothing more than an awful nightmare.

Arthur gave Leon the will to live. Losing Arthur would send him over the edge... He definitely didn't want to drive him away. No, Arthur was precious and magical and everything he loved in the world...

Arthur was special. Precious.

"Go, he needs you" smiled Alana encouragingly.

"Ah no, it's not my place" replied Leon, nervous only when it came to Arthur.

"He needs you just as much as you need him. You helped him more than you will ever know. Go" she soothed.

Leon swallowed the lump in his throat, gathering his courage to follow after the others.

/ / / / / / /

"It's nothing Dylan, just go back to the living room" said Arthur stiffly.

"Arthur... I know there's something wrong, just tell me what it is!" pleaded Dylan through the door.

"Dylan just...Please drop it" said Arthur brokenly.

"Arthur..." said Dylan, heartbroken.

"Dylan you know I adore you more than anyone else in the world but...I don't want you to have to be burdened with me any longer. You don't have to look out for me, doing that has gotten you into nothing but trouble, it was my fault you got attacked and tat you got sent back to the Academy. Don't worry about me, go enjoy your life. Live it to the fullest, go find that dragon of yours and play like you used to."

"Stop it! You've never been a burden, what happened has never been your fault. If anything, it was mine! I provoked them; it's not your fault they love you. I don't know where any of this is coming from!"

"I'm sorry" whispered Arthur.

Was he...Crying?

"Arthur. Oh my God!" said Dylan, he was beginning to panic.

/ / / / / / / /

Alana frowned, sharing unsure looks with Alistair.

"I think I'd better-" said Alana, half rising out of her chair.

"Nay. I'll do it."

"You sure Al?" asked Brandon, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Aye."

Leon slumped dejectedly in his chair. He was a coward after all. That was when he decided; he had to become strong, for Arthur's sake.

Because if he didn't, who would?

/ / / / / / / /

Alistair rapped on the door firmly.

"Go away Alistair, I'm fine!"

"No you're not, you've been crying." said Alistair with a frown.

"I reserve the right to" said Arthur and Alistair grimaced. He had been too disapproving, already off to a bad start.

"Listen lad, I know it's hard but-"

"Hard! Hard? You try waking up soaked in sweat and too terrified to move for fear everything since then was just a dream and they were coming back to try something new and even more painful then before. It may have only been a week here Alistair but it was months for me. They held me in a pocket dimension, remember? Hours and days and weeks of screaming until I couldn't scream any more. Hoping, no praying it would stop even if only for a second. I wanted to die. At that moment, I thought you had all given up on my useless existence and had left me to burn in hell, I even pondered whether I was already dead but no, it was real. All real."

"It's okay Arthur, everything's okay" said Alistair gently, opening the door and gathering his wreck of a brother in his arms.

"Let it all out" he soothed.

/ / / / / / /

"I dreamt about it last night. I'm sorry for losing my composure, could you apologise to Dylan for me?" Arthur mumbled into Alistair's shirt.

"What for? You've done nothing wrong"

"I worried him, that's wrong enough."

"He would have worried anyway, it's not your fault, don't worry about that...That was the first time you've ever told anyone what really happened. What changed?"

"...I have to take r-responsibility for myself. I'm going to be an adult soon and I've been living in an adult world for a long time. I have to grow up."

"No you don't, just take things at your own pace. The competition will be fine, you have Leon to help you through things and a familiar at your side-"

"I don't have a familiar yet" frowned Arthur.

"Yours may be closer than you think, I can smell it's scent on you already. Soon, you will find it soon."

/ / / / /


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I cant wait for Christmas~~~ :)

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur wandered through the marketplace, trying to keep up with his sister as she shopped. She danced through the crowd of witches and familiars with practised ease; she was in her element. Dylan and Brandon raced ahead but Leon and Alistair decided to wait at home.

Arthur breathed in deeply, spices and magic. He smiled slightly, it reminded him of his mother. She used to take them to the magic market every year. He loved the market. It was teeming with life, with little witches ran between people's legs and sellers advertising their wares.

He scanned the market and spotted something he knew his mother wuld love, his lips curled into another smile. He already bought Alana some new books and Brandon a new bat, Alistair a coffee mug, Dylan some dragon proof gloves and Leon enchanted fire works. He shook his head, Leon loved fire works- he constantly begged Alana to create them.

He turned to ask his sister whether she would check his enchantment when he noticed she was frozen.

Then, he noticed everything around him had stopped. No wind, no movement...

No anything.

It was as if time had stopped.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Hello Arthur" came a warm and gentle voice behind him. The mystery person strolled up behind him beaming at Arthur's back.

"Hello" he replied cautiously. It was never good when he got signalled out in a crowd.

"Don't turn around. I want to keep my identity a secret, at least for now."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur curiously, whoever had stopped him was definitely powerful but didn't appear to mean him any harm.

"Your familiar."

"I see..." Arthur replied thoughtfully.

"You don't seem surprised" the familiar pouted.

"I have been expecting you, just sooner. Why didn't you come to me before, you were summoned quite a while ago."

"I cant get anything past you, can I?"

"No. So don't bother trying." he replied bluntly.

"Hah, when can I see you again?" asked the familiar, trying to keep excitement out of it's voice.

"You didn't answer my question" snarked Arthur with a frown.

"I wanted to make sure you were the right witch for u-me."

"Hm. and how are you even doing this?"

"I'm accessing one of your latent abilities. You had so many to choose from... Is it true then?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you really connected to a grimoire? I thought they were just a legend."

"..."

For a moment it was eerily quiet. Then, the familiar burst into laughter and Arthur smirked.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

"Take it as you will" Arthur replied loftily.

"Right! I've decided then! I'm going to visit your dreams from now on. Goodbye Arthur..." He felt lips press gently to his cheek before the familiar walked away.

/ / / / / / / / / /

Everything resumed, as if someone had just hit play.

"Was that your familiar?" asked Alana with a raised eyebrow and Arthur simply nodded. He didn't question how she knew- it was Alana after all.

"Mmm, Alice always used to do that. She changed my life you know. I was the meekest little welp until she came along and showed me my worth." she replied warmly, resting his arm over his shoulder.

/ / / / / /


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I am unsure if I have ever mentioned Arthur's age but if I haven't I'm going to keep it that way!

Enjoy!

...Review please?

/ / / / /

Arthur lay in bed, anticipating sleep for the first time in his life but this time, he knew he wouldn't be plagued with nightmares. He wanted to see his familiar again... He wondered if this was what it was like for Alana when she met Alys.

Yes, he supposed everything started with Alys:

The Emerald Magician.

Arthur knew that title haunted his sister, the story of the Princess from the Kirkland Clan who turned from a meek little mouse to a deadly witch.

All because of a cat familiar.

Alys is legendary; she brought out all of Alana's latent power. The Kirkland's power is the opposite to their personality. Alana is cool, calm and reserved but a torrent when angered.

Alana was shy when she was young, if you believe the stories and Arthur was inclined to. It was five hundred years ago and Alana's change was sparked by the competition. In truth, the competition determined the power of the houses and the most powerful of the new generation of witches. It was an important right of passage.

Alana was terrified when she was asked to participate. She hated being in large crowds and was bullied at magic school. She kept herself to herself, minus one Herakles Karpusi and she wouldn't have had a single friend.

Then everything changed the day she met Alys.

/ / / / /

That century, the competition was a battle royale, winner takes all, the most powerful child from the newest generation of each house was told to knock all the others unconscious to win power and glory. An awful place for a girl like her. She shouldn't have come out on top in such a wretched situation but as Alana stood there alone, terrified in the middle of a battlefield, a voice called out to her:

 _"Do you want the power to never be meek and mild, ever again? You are strong Alana, take my hand and accept me. I will show you your true worth."_

When Alana agreed, she released a green inferno and within the first ten minutes of the battle Alana was the last one standing.

When Arthur thought about that story, it conjured a powerful image. Alana, the eye of the hurricane of chaos around her with Alys at her side. To him, it was beautiful and breath taking. Arthur wished he had that resolve to change.

He wanted to be just like her. He hero worshipped his sister, placing her on a pedestal where he hoped to one day join her as a powerful witch.

 _"And so you shall." replied a very familiar voice..._

 _/ / / /_

Arthur smiled, he must have fallen asleep.

 _"Mhm. I missed you, did you miss me?"_

"Maybe" shrugged Arthur. He did, more than he would admit.

 _"Awww, you're so sweet. You DO like me, don't you?"_ cooed the voice.

That accent... It was so tantalizingly familiar but he just couldn't place it.

"So what if I do? ...You can read my mind then."

 _"Yes but_ _...Why?"_ he asked shyly but curiously.

"Why what?" asked Arthur with a frown.

 _"Why do you like me?"_ he asked insistently.

 _"_ I could ask the same of you!" retorted Arthur.

 _"..."_ The Familiar went silent, knowing Arthur would respond.

Arthur yielded at the silence, his resolve wavering then collapsing completely.

"Fine! You are the first Familiar to approach me and declare your intentions. The bond, however momentary it was, felt... Right."

 _"Oh errm well..."_ the Familiar mumble shyly.

"It's the truth" said Arthur firmly.

 _"In that case...I can show you more, just imagine that bond being permanent. The warmth and comfort we will offer you..."_

"We?"

 _"Well it isn't just me, silly. I have a other half, we are twin spirits"_ giggled the familiar, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and pressing his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling the scents of lavender and tea.

Arthur is so warm... He's like the sun.

"I...see. So the bond with be with both of you then?"

 _"Yup! Even though I would prefer to have you to myself."_

Arthur wanted to turn around and see his Familiar, he was sure he was pouting but the rule was unspoken;

 **Don't look at me.**

 _"It's just that I don't want you recognising me. I would really love nothing more than to be with you forever... But first you have to want ME for ME. My brother and I will take turns visiting you. I- no we, want you to tell us your story. Your story of loss and grief and pain."_

"Why would you want to hear such a thing" asked Arthur in a broken voice.

Broken. Arthur was broken.

 _"...You think of yourself as broken but to us, you are the most beautiful thing in the universe and we will make you see that. If you are broken, then I will fix you"_

"... *mumble muble*"

 _"What was that?"_ he asked teasingly.

"I said thank you" said Arthur, blushing furiously.

 _"Awww!"_

"Don't get used to it!"

/ / / / / / /

Arthur and the Familiar talked for hours, Arthur hadn't slept so well in years. Certainly not since before the kidnapping incident. No, maybe even before that.

...Maybe he had found his perfect Familiar after all.

Alana was right, Familiars change your life. Hopefully, his would change Arthur's for the better.

 _"...You think of yourself as broken but to us, you are the most beautiful thing in the universe and we will make you see that. If you are broken, then I will fix you"_

Arthur turned crimson at the memory. No one had ever called him beautiful before... Sheesh, he sounded like a teenage girl!

"Get a grip Arthur!" he scolded to himself, smacking his cheeks.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about...

/ / / / /


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~~

Hey everyone, happy new year. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas!

Enjoy and review~

/ / / / /

Alice smirked to herself from her place in Arthur's warm lap. They were all in the conservatory and the twins were visiting. Alice had always thought humans were strange creatures but Witches were definitely stranger. Although, not in a bad way. Arthur scratched her absentmindedly and she purred in delight. Then, she caught a scent she had never smelt before...

 _Hmmmm...Now what could that be?_

Alice stood on her hind legs and sniffed Arthur further, trying to catch the scent again. He laughed softly and she licked his cheek playfully. Then she realised just what the scent was.

 _Aha! So THAT'S what that is!_

Alice chuckled, mystery solved. She leapt gracefully from Arthur's lap and went looking for something to eat.

/ / / / / /

"Keith! Kyle! No cricket in the house! Honestly, you're as bad as Brandon!" huffed Alana, dodging the cricket ball that flew past her head. Keith and Kyle were brown haired, emerald eyed twins with the appearance of twelve year olds but were in fact over 100 years old.

"Sorry Alana!" called Kyle, the polite twin wearing a blue and green striped sweater vest.

"Yeah, sorry Lanney" called Keith, the boisterous cheerful one. He had started the game and coaxed his brother into playing with him. However it was Kyle you had to watch out for, he was devious.

"Arthuuuuuuuuuur!" Leon whined, flopping onto the blonde's lap.

"Hm?" asked Arthur, almost certain he didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"Tell Keith to stop bullying me!"

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at Keith with stern disapproval. The brunet froze; feeling the heat of Arthur's gaze.

"Keith! Leave Leon alone!" He scolded. Keith turned around looking guilty.

"Sorry Leon" he mumbled. Kyle smirked at this.

"And Kyle! Restrain your brother, you are the smart one so use that brain of yours!"

"Y-yes Arthur" he replied sheepishly.

Arthur nodded satisfied, then pushed Leon from his lap and picked up his book, zoning out and ignoring the world around him.

/ / / / /

When Arthur looked up the room was deserted.

 _"Hi Artie!"_ cheered a voice from behind, presumably in the doorway but he couldn't turn around to check.

"...So I fell asleep then." Arthur sighed.

 _"Yup! I'm glad, I was super bored!"_

Arthur frowned, the voice was different today.

"Are you perhaps the brother I heard about yesterday?"

"Yeah, you got it in one! My brother said you'd notice but I totally didn't think so. We are twins after all!" the familiar said, letting out an obnoxious laugh, causing Arthur to grimace.

"I...See."

 _"So busy day, huh?"_ asked the familiar curiously.

"I suppose, my cousins are around. They are running my poor sister ragged with their mischief"

 _"Sounds like fun, you really love your sister don't you?"_

"Of course, she practically raised me." replied Arthur warmly.

" _Aww, she sounds like a sweetheart_ " chuckled the familiar.

"She is" said Arthur, smiling gently.

 _"What about your little friend, Leon is it?"_

"...Yes. He is recovering but it's going to take time... He wont really talk to anyone else" Arthur mumbled, his face falling.

" _Aw damnit. I ruined the mood, huh?"_

"Mm" Arthur made a noncommittal noise and looked at his book.

 _"Heeeey! Don't ignore me!"_ the familiar whined.

"You sound just like him" said Arthur, rolling his eyes.

" _No I don't"_

"Now you're pouting like your brother"

 _"Shut up! I am not!"_

"Yes you are, now is there something specific you wanted?"

 _"...Nope! My brother said to take it slow and not scare you off."_

"And how's that working out for you?" asked Arthur amused.

 _"Awful! I'm no good at subtlety!"_ he huffed and Arthur laughed.

"Well your brother is correct, taking things slow is for the best... I don't know how much I'm ready to talk about yet."

Two strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"Yeah, I get it" breathed the familiar into his ear, making Arthur shiver.

They just stayed like that, Arthur found it comforting and the familiar was unwilling to let go.

/ / / / / /

Arthur awoke feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time, Leon was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Arthur laughed softly, picking up the book from the floor and resumed reading.

/ / / / / /

Leon woke up feeling warm and safe, he was leaning on something... His eyes lazily opened and he realised he had fallen asleep on Arthur. The boy was reading again and Leon didn't want to move...

So he went back to sleep, vaguely noting an odd smell. Not bad...Just out of place. It smelt like...Trees in summer- but it was winter...

/ / / /


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Arthur's going back to magic school in this chapter~~~ ;)

Lot's of awesome magic here!

/ / / / / /

Arthur sighed in displeasure at the sight of the tall ancient grey building.

"I didn't think I was coming back here again for another hundred years" grumbled Arthur.

"Oh relax, try to enjoy it this time! Those lad's aren't here anymore so..." Alana trailed off.

"It wasn't just the bullying. This place has always given me the creeps" huffed Arthur with a pout.

"Yeah, especially the principal" sniggered Alana.

"Oh that old hag, she had it out for me from the start" snorted Arthur.

"Yeah, she used to follow me and Bran around because she thought we were demon children"

"Seriously?"

"Well it was 1520! What'd you expect? They tried to force us to write with our right hands too, the council freaked" laughed Alana and Arthur couldn't help but chuckle.

"I can imagine mum's reaction"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny"

They grinned at each other cheerfully but those grins faded when the coach driver stopped.

"Damn, looks like we're finally here." sighed Alana.

"Yu hypocrite, you hate this just as much as I do" accused Arthur.

"Yup but you don't see me complaining" she smirked.

/ / / / /

Arthur carried his bag up to room 13. His and Alana's appearance had drawn quite a crowd, Alana was guest lecturing about the history of Magic and Summoning Circles whilst Arthur was preparing for the battle of the century that EVERYBODY would be watching.

"Hello?" asked Arthur, unlocking the magic lock on the door. He smiled at the sight of the familiar magic circle...

One thing he loved at magic school was being able to use his magic. One of the things he hated however was the fact people **always** stared.

Being a Kirkland meant bearing with the other clan's scrutiny. They're like _vultures._ The Kirkland clan broke away from the others, remaining alone and uncooperative. Rule number one is NEVER reveal your magic to a noble from another clan. It may sound petty but the Kirkland's never took chances. They learnt not to trust people the hard way.

"Hah, looks like I'm finally rooming alone" Arthur smiled in satisfaction, he ad been fed up of dealing with people.

"Not quite, sorry" chuckled a voice.

Arthur spun around to see a dark skinned boy with short black hair. He wore red robes with a phoenix symbol across his chest. His family crest.

"Amit! I haven't seen you in years!" grinned Arthur. They hugged (an achievement in Amit's eyes, Arthur was always so stiff)

"Yeah, why are you back anyways? Ah, and you're still in your normal clothes! The principal will freak if you go to class wearing them"

"Oh, that old bitch. Me and Alana were just talking about her being out to get me"

"So Alana's here too... Don't tell me the competition is soon! That means Kiku's coming too! Hey, do you think Alana will tell us the story this year?"

"Not likely, now shoo. I'm going to get changed!"  
"Fine, fine" chuckled Amit.

/ / / /

"Right, so where to first?" asked Amit curiously.

"Well I'm going to Advanced Casting, you on the other hand are going to class"

"Noooo! I never get the chance to watch you use magic! I have a free period anyway" he grinned.

"Then you should have just said that in the first place" Arthur rolled his eyes at his eccentric friend.

/ / / / /

"Alright, positions everyone!" the teacher commanded, clapping her hands together.

Arthur went straight to the last target and Amit leaned against the back wall with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, you!"

Arthur didn't even bother to turn around, already preparing to cast his spell.

"I'm talking to you!" someone grabbed him roughly and yanked Arthur to face him.

"Is there a problem?" Arthur asked coldly.

"What clan are you from newbie" sneered the boy. Arthur merely shook him off and returned to his task.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU BRAT!"

"Kirkland. My name is Arthur Kirkland." Said Arthur stiffly.

"Who the fuck are the Kirkland's? Some low level nobodies?"

The room fell silent, everybody had been listening.

"You don't even know who the Kirkland's are?" asked Arthur quietly and Amit sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped the bully, glaring at Amit.

"Just a fool." snorted Amit.

The bully suddenly seemed to realise who Amit is.

"O-oh. What's a noble from the Wang clan doing hanging around some nobody?"

Amit couldn't contain his laughter anymore, he was in hysterics, tears in his eyes and he couldn't breathe.

"Some people, like might ask him something similar" jeered a voice from across the hall.

"Oh Fee, I didn't know you were here" Arthur smiled at the blonde wearing female robes.

"Mhm, I'm due back here. Why are you here Art? You've already completed your time this century" asked Feliks confused.

"That's confidential~" Arthur smirked.

"Ehhhh? No fair!" whined Feliks.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you later" Arthur smirked.

"You'd better!" Feliks pouted.

"Hey, that guy's still here you know" said Amir mildly.

"Oh right, him."

"Well tell him to get lost! We were having a moment here!" whined Felix.

"Behave, we can talk later. Oh sorry what was your name?" asked Arthur.

"Why do you want to know?" he sneered.

"Well I can't declare a duel if you don't tell me" said Arthur looking at him strangely.

"Braginski" he spat.

"Well Mister Braginski, I challenge you to a duel. Unarmed combat, magic battle time unlimited. Well?"

"I accept"

"Hmm. Very well, tomorrow at noon suffice?"

"Its fine."

"Good, bye bye then. Go back to your target" snorted Arthur, turning around to train.

The boy wandered off, looking bewildered.

/ / / /


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey everyone!

Enjoy.

/ / /

"Oh? So there are still people around that don't know of our family hmm? Well, it's our own fault for being so dreadfully private," advised Alana, reaching for the teapot and pouring herself a cup.

"Apparently, but it shall all be sorted out soon. A duel to assert my dominance, I need something to make people piss off during my stay here." Arthur reached for his own teacup. He and his sister were sat in a charming rose garden for the nobles who wanted to escape the riff raff of every day life.

"Heh, Brandon had a similar method, although I cant say anything..." Chuckled Alana, delicately sipping her tea.

"The Emerald Magician incident, hmm?" asked Arthur, raising an eyebrow.

"Haaaah, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" sighed Alana scratching at her head.

"I thought you were wonderful!" Said an airy voice from the tall, white archway entrance.

"Ah, hello Feliks. Oh and Toris too, what a surprise to see you both here!" Alana smiled at them, gesturing for them to take a seat at the large table.

"Oh Toris, I haven't had the pleasure" Arthur smiled formally at the brunette in black Braginski Clan robes.

"A-ah, I've heard a lot about you Sir Arthur. It's nice to finally meet you in person." They shook hands, causing Feliks to giggle.

"Chill out Tor, you're stiff as a board! They're not gonna bite you..."

"I might" smirked Alana.

"Siiiiis!" Arthur whined indignantly.

Toris chuckled and relaxed slightly, taking a seat beside Felix. It really was a pretty garden, roses blooming and pristine white table and chairs. Alana and Arthur really suited their surroundings, Feliks did too- but he always acted like a child. He only ever became serious about things when Arthur was involved.

/ / / /

Toris had heard a lot about Arthur from Ivan. He was the next head of clan but he always talked about Arthur so fondly even though they weren't supposed to get along. Apparently, when they were younger, Arthur was kind to Ivan and they were close but Ivan's parents didn't approve so he had to sneak out to meet with him.

He also loved the stories the Clan head had told about the Kirkland Clan, especially about the demon twins. From what Feliks had said, Alana was like a cat- cute and cuddly until you piss her off but Brandon was a tiger, always ready to strike.

"So, are you guys gonna tell me what you're **really** doing here?" asked Felix curiously.

"Well~~~" Alana seemed wary, checking nobody was listening before revealing the truth.

"Arthur's here to train for the competition and I'm investigating the new Viking Clan."

"Ehhh?" Gasped Felix.

"Keep your voice down Felix" hushed Toris.

"Anyway, we received a rumour about a certain magic the Viking clan are using." Explained Arthur, sipping at his tea.

"They wanted Arthur to analyse it and me to discover the original source- that's all I'm going to say, okay?"

"Uwaaa! I'm in the inner circle now!" Squealed Feliks.

"I wouldn't go that far Feliks..."

Too late, he was off in his own little world...

/ / /

A boy in purple robes slipped into the classroom and froze when he saw who was inside.

"Hello Ivan, when did you get here?"

"Today... I'm surprised you remember me"

Alana didn't bother to respond, and whistled to herself as she organised the cabinet alphabetically.

"Why do it by hand?"

"I prefer to do it this way. No need to use magic for everything" she chuckled, running her finger along the spines of the books, satisfied everything was in place she turned to face him.

"I remember you telling me and malen 'kiy krolik to not use magic get taught hand to hand combat before magic in your clan, da?" (little rabbit) (yes)His violet eyes watched her, he was curious to know more about the family his rabbit grew up in.

"Mmhmm, we also have to learn the magic opposite to the one we have an affinity with... Since we naturally have great power we have to be able to achieve strength by ourselves. Physical combat and forcing ourselves to endure the pain-"

"Pain?" He asked sharply and she laughed bitterly.

"Of course, I have a natural affinity for water and I had to endure the burns to be able to master fire magic."

"I...See. What about Arthur?"

"Well, it gave him nightmares at first but he's alright now...I think." She said unsurely.

He was already gone.

She shrugged, going back to her books.

/ / / /


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey everyone, the next few chapters will be really magic oriented so I apologise if you don't like that sort of thing but it's kind of important. However, to those who do thanks for reading and…

Enjoy!

/ / / /

"Hey, Arthur… What kind of magic do you even use anyways?" Asked Feliks curiously. They were both in Arthur's room, Feliks lying on the bed with his head in his hands and Arthur sprawled on the floor with a magic book in hand.

"Well, every clan has its own kind of magic" he said airily, trying to focus on his book.

"Duh, like everyone knows that! The Kirkland Clan is super powerful and I want to know why!" Pouted Feliks, not getting the answer he wanted.

"The magic I use is based on original Celtic magic; passed down through the generations. It's about making a bond with the Earth and calling on the power of nature. I use shadow magic, the perfect opposite to my light magic aptitude." Arthur put down his book and gave his full attention to his polish friend.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having a magic aptitude?" Frowned Feliks.

"Mm, but we have to learn to master all the magics. That's what makes us strong."

"Ehhh? How do you remember all that! I can barely master one magic, let alone two and then four more!"

"I don't think it's that hard, I already mastered fire and water but darkness is giving me a bit more trouble." Arthur sighed in frustration and glared at his book.

"Aww, don't worry too much Art- I'm sure you will be able to do it soon! Wait, what about the familiar magic your brother performs?"

"Ah, familiar summoning is the most basic of magics universally, your familiar is very useful in revealing your inner potential, but it's rare that people can take it to the next level like Dylan can. His familiar is a dragon and Yao has a Phoenix- it's why he's so widely respected. They can summon multiple familiars and even demons… Well, I'm struggling with the whole demon summoning thing…."

"So the Kirkland Clan use nature… Cool."

"I think so too" chucked Arthur.

/ / / / / / /

It was finally time, the young Braginski members friends had gathered to watch the fight. He was at a disadvantage since it was unarmed combat, the Braginski magic was enchanting weapons after all. Yet he still expected to win?

"Are you ready to begin?"

"I was born ready idiot"

….

Arthur began chanting under his breath and preparing a spell while the Braginski boy rushed at him, intending to knock him out of the ring with sheer strength before Arthur could launch an attack.

Too late.

A blast of black light sent him reeling in the opposite directions and he stumbled out of the ring.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Hmph. Of course a Kirkland magician can activate a spell in half the time a normal magician can. We have incredible reaction speed and magic power but are physically weak as a result. Even a child could tell you that." Arthur snorted, losing all patients with the brat and marching off in the opposite direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fluff! Alfred x Arthur x Matthew here~

Enjoy!

/ / / /

"Arthur! What happened?" Asked one of the familiars, the second one. More cheerful and rather overbearing...  
"Happened?" Asked Arthur disorientated.  
"Ma- my brother said you were in a fight."  
"Oh? How would he know that?" Frowned Arthur warily.  
"We have our sources..." It was the first brother this time.  
He was soft and sweet but Arthur couldn't help but think that there was something more to him than his polite and innocent facade. Just like there was more to the second familiar's obnoxiousness.  
"Anyways... What happened?"  
"I challenged someone to a duel."  
"That bastard! Didn't he know who you were?" Hissed the first familiar.  
He knew he had been correct. That familiar was the more dangerous one...  
"No, but he surely does now. I thought the Braginski line was smarter than that... I remember Ivan being an intellectual equal" said Arthur with a shrug, reclining in his chair.  
"You liked him?" Asked the second familiar, trying to sound casual.  
"Hmm... I suppose I did when we were young. I haven't spoken to him for a while- we don't share any classes together at school."  
"That a shame" said the second familiar, sounding rather relieved.  
"I suppose" mused Arthur.  
"Well, you seem a lot more relaxed now" chuckled the first familiar.  
"Yeah!" Grinned the second.  
"Oh... I didn't notice" frowned Arthur. He couldn't deny it, the battle had shaken loose some bad memories.  
"Glad we could help" the first familiar breathed into his ear and Arthur shuddered.  
"Well, I am more relaxed now" he grudgingly allowed.

They glomped him, he barely managed to shake them off before he awoke.

/ / / /

Arthur turned over in his emerald sheets. He stared at the white ceiling, with an amused smile tugging on his lips.  
"What's so funny?" Questioned Amit with a grin, turning to face him Arthur returned it with a grin of his own.  
"Just had a good dream is all."  
"Well, that's good. I've been worried about you."  
"Oh?"  
"You were so dreadfully unhappy last time you came here but things are different this time."  
"How so?"  
"You seem happy now. I don't know why but I do know I'm grateful."  
"Hah, you are a good friend Amit." Said Arthur warmly.  
"Only the best for you your highness." Amit replied teasingly then he leapt out of bed, stretching dramatically. Arthur sat up and looked at him petulantly.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Aww, but it suits you, your majesty." He sniggered.  
"Oh put a sock in it Amit." Arthur grumbled, preparing to get dressed. Pulling out his emerald robes.  
/ / / /

Alana hummed to herself as she gave out the books in preparation for her first lesson.  
"Good morning" said a pleasant voice from behind.  
She turned around rather startled, to see a blonde boy with long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. He also wore simple blue robes.  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked curiously.  
He looked at her for a second them broke out into a pleasant smile.  
"Oh no, I just wanted to introduce myself."  
"Introduce yourself?" Alana frowned confused.  
"Yes. I um... I'm your younger brothers familiar."  
"Oh? I wasn't aware he had chosen yet." Said Alana mildly.  
"There's no competition. We will win. We are destined to be with Arthur." He said without a hint of hesitation.  
"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose I should return the favour. I, am Princess Alana Kirkland. Some call me the green dragon others the emerald magician. I am Arthur's sister and if you so much as touch my brother without his permission I will allow Alice to gut you like a fish. No, in fact I will do it yourself. Consider it an honour." She spoke haughtily, drawing herself to her full height- she wasn't tall but she was certainly an imposing figure.  
"Well, then you needn't worry. Arthur is my precious master after all."  
/ / / /


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey all! Last chapter was pretty short, sorry. This one will be longer!

/ / /

Alfred lounged on the red couch in his living room- he and his brother live in a place between dimensions in a pocket universe, like most familiars when they want to go undetected. Alfred and Matthew were young; the council required them to go to school and to put finding their master second so this was the easiest way for the to get to school on time.

Hah! As if Alfred would just let Arthur get away when he finally found him! It took forever to track him down! If Alana hadn't summoned him along with the others- he wouldn't have met Arthur for a long time…

It was fate, he was sure of it! Arthur's destiny was to bond with them and become the strongest witch in history!

Alfred giggled gleefully behind his comic and Matthew threw a fluffy pillow at Alfred's head from his seat in his favourite armchair.

"Shut up! I'm studying here!"

"Sorry Mattie, just thinking about Arthur."

"Oh? Good things I hope, you really were reluctant about trying to search for him-"

"That was then, this is now! There's no way I'd ever reject someone as awesome as Arthur! It's totally destiny Mattie!"

"Um.. Whatever you say Alfred" Matthew shook his head, returning to his magic book and smiling softly at the fact that Alfred had immediately accepted Arthur.

Maybe his brother was right for once.

But he couldn't say that- Alfred already had a big enough head. No need to stroke his ego any further.

Besides, he had to think about their next move...

/ / /

Kiku watched wistfully as Arthur walked down the hallway. Kiku couldn't see his face but his petite figure and blonde hair coupled with the emerald Kirkland robes gave him away. Kiku could never mistake him for another.

Arthur reminded Kiku of sunlight- ironic, he knew. Arthur was studying dark magic after all, but he couldn't help but make the comparison. He was so blindingly bright and Kiku wanted to be a part of that. Kiku was helpless at home. He had always been horrified at his mothers actions, forcing a child like Leon into adult situations because she was bored. He understood why Alana stood up to his mother.

Arthur had always helped him, even if he hadn't realised it. It wasn't intentional, Kiku could still remember when Leon first met Arthur. It was way back when they were children, Arthur was slightly older than them but that hadn't stopped Leon following him determinedly. Francis had once called him Arthur's shadow... It was also around then that Kikus father decided he couldn't stand his wife any longer. He moved out and sent Yao away to the academy.

Their mother started to drink, at first she seemed to take him leaving her very well but then, one night she snapped when Leon accidentally knocked over her glass of wine at dinner when they were twelve.

She beat him black and blue.

Leon fled to Arthur's house, he returned a few days later and their mother had apologised profusely with tears in her eyes and a honeyed voice. She said she was drunk and she hadn't meant it. He believed her and agreed to stay.

She only got worse. It happened again and again, each time worse than the last. Then she started trying to force Leon to accompany her when her friends came around... He was about fifteen then and Kiku didn't even want to know what he went through during those few hours. He never saw him for weeks after those incidents.

Arthur was always the one to patch up Leon's injuries, he was Leon's safe haven for years. At the time he was living without his parents and his sister was only home very rarely. He often had his few friends around to stay. From what Leon had told him Joao practically lived with him at the time but he was one of the maybe five or six people Arthur would even talk to. Leon always talked able it Arthur with such a fervour. As if there was no one better in the world than him. Leon thought that Arthur was too good for the people around him.

Then Arthur got kidnapped.

Kiku didn't know the details but he did know that that incident initiated Leon's rebellious streak. Yao returned home to find Leon was a completely different person. He had no idea about what their mother had done to him, probably still doesn't. Leon hated Yao for abandoning them like their father had. He hated their mother for her cruelty but he never once turned his hatred towards Kiku.

He should have, Kiku didn't do a thing to help. The reality was that Kiku was helpless but Leon and Arthur weren't. Arthur was smart and Leon had the strength to face everyone even after everything he had been through... The abuse, the anger the fear- Kiku would have shattered. Leon was strong. He wanted to be like that too...

Just maybe then, he could stand up to his mother too.

/ / / /

"Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur!" Professor Alana Kirkland squealed as she came barrelling down the hall.  
She was breathless and wore a ridiculous grin. Arthur gave her a wary look but caught her by the arm as she skidded past. She was a teacher- she shouldn't be acting like this, it completely opposed the public face the 'princess' of the Kirkland clan projected.

"Oh? What's got you in such a tizz? You're acting like a teenage girl!" He whispered harshly and frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together. He really couldn't fathom why she would be rushing around like this.

Kiku was really curious now. Alana-Sensei was talking to Arthur in an excited and animated manner. Kiku wanted to know what was going on. His eldest brother had been really secretive about something lately and the two elder siblings had been sneaking off together. Maybe that's what this was about?  
No, Yao had seemed worried about whatever that was but here Alana was really excited. He was relieved by this distraction. The thoughts he had to not moments ago were enough to make him sick.

"Oh nothing... Just that a charming young man came and introduced himself to me... As your familiar."  
Alana said it in a silky voice, slinging her arm around his shoulder and walking with him.  
"He didn't..." Said Arthur, his eyes widening and he could feel his cheeks blazing. He couldn't believe they wanted him badly enough to proclaim it to his sister. He was embarrassed but...

He was really happy. N-not that he'd ever show it! Hmph!

"Hehehhe he did, he did!" She giggled.  
"Well what did he say!?" Arthur demanded.  
"Just that he had every intention of becoming yours and he called you his precious master~ wait until Dylan hears about this!"  
"You wouldn't!" He hissed, Dylan would be furious, swooping in to "save" Arthur at the last moment. He couldn't risk his familiars being hurt.  
"Haha of course I wouldn't. Well, I'd better go or I'll be late."  
She skipped off in the opposite direction and Arthur returned to class as normal.

"Hah, just when did I start regarding them as mine?" He mused, wandering off deep in thought.

/ / /


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while but exams are in six months so I actually have a decent excuse.

/ / / /

Dylan was bored. Very, very, very bored. He was really regretting sitting off all last year and doing basically fuck all instead of studying. He knew he would forget his regrets as soon as he returns to the dragon pens. Dragons are big and strong and absolutely magnificent, Dylan enjoys nothing more than flying free in the sky but school is the most abhorrent thing he can think of. All of his siblings have a speciality; Alana is a walking apothecary, Brandon is a master of the dark arts, Alistair enchants weapons, Arthur's a walking talking magic dictionary and Dylan is a dragon tamer.

He can't help but feel like he and Alistair drew the short straws. If only he was smart, then he could just do whatever he wanted. Ah, he was completely going off he had intended to think about was his brother.

His brother was the best friend he had ever had, nobody else that wasn't a fellow tamer would even entertain the notion of listening to him rant and rave about dragons. Arthur has always been Dylan's knight in shining armour. So, is it really any wonder that Dylan wants to protect Arthur, his precious baby brother? Anyone would do the same in his position.

Dylan was annoyed. He had been left out of the loop about Arthur's stance on getting a familiar. He hadn't even had a chance to speak to any candidates! Not cool sis so not cool.

/ / /

"Kyle, Keith tú snitches beag!You ratted to Dylan!"Snarled Alana, storming into their dorm room and causing them to scramble in an attempt to hide a bunch of witch prank gear. (You little snitches)

"No way! How did you know it was us!?" Asked Keith incredulously.

"It was quite obvious: you two where the only others we told about this familiar business."

"Look, we're sorry Auntie North-"

"No we are not. Don't lie Keith, we want what's best for Arthur so we had to act."

"That's understandable but did you really have to tell Dylan? He gave me a real earful you brats! You know how he gets when things are about Arthur!"

They both winced, Dylan may seem unconcerned but he always worries.

"Don't worry Auntie North, it's not like he's going to just turn up out of the blue or anything- ouch! Kyle what was that for!" Whined Keith.

"Shut up!" He snapped, elbowing his brother in the side.

"Kyle…." Alana gave him her patented disapproving stare and he caved.

"He said he would be here for the familiar welcome ceremony. It's coming up soon and Arthur will have to make his decision by then so there's nothing he can really do about who Arthur chooses!"

"It's Dylan. He'd probably roast them alive if he found them displeasing." She frowned and gave them a stern look.

"Don't pull shit like this again got it? I just won't tell you anything otherwise. I can really hold a grudge."

"Yes Auntie North, we're sorry for going behind your back and potentially causing the deaths of Arthur's familiars." They chained together at the same time.

Alana shuddered.

"That's totally creepy boys."

"You and uncle Brandon are worse."

"Waaaaaay worse."

"…..Shut up."

/ / / /

Matthew and Alfred were bickering as usual when Arthur slipped into their little pocket dimension. It looked different this time, more like a library than a frat house. There was a bookcase on the back wall and a flatscreen on the opposite. A big red couch on wooden flooring and brown walls. Arthur liked it. He hadn't really paid attention to his surroundings last time so he looked around thoughtfull a smile during appreciatively. It wasn't calming. A mix of him and the twins.

"You like it?" Questioned a curious Matthew.

"Very much so," said Arthur with a faint smile, skimming his fingers along the spines of the books as he approached where They were standing.

"Awesome! Matt said you would but i voted for a totally tricked out gaming room! I guess this suits you better though." Grinned Alfred cheerful and optimistic as always.

"Right as always Matthew, now I have come to inform you of my decision."

"Your...Decision?" Asked Matthew nervously.

"Yes. I've been considering my position a great deal."

Dont screw this up Alfred, Matthew silently begged when his brother opened his mouth.

"You don't have to rush dude, it's your call." Advised the louder brother considerately.

Huh. Guess Matthew underestimated Alfred's attachment to Arthur.

"Thank you Alfred but I've already decided."

"And...?"

"I would very much like it if you two became my familiars. I happen to enjoy your company greatly-"

"Fuck yes!" Alfred pumped his fist in the air before yanking Arthur closer by the collar of his cloak and pressing their lips eagerly together. It was chaste and Alfred's excitement rather than his actual brain had driven him to do it.

Matthews eyes widened in alarm, his brother may have just ruined everything. To his surprise, Arthur started laughing. Matthew sighed dreamily, Arthur was so pretty and his laughter was gorgeous.


End file.
